


creature of desire

by skvadern



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/F, Gentle Domme, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Subspace, love and blood and hearts and gods, weird fucky aphroditean vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/pseuds/skvadern
Summary: Azu’s lips ghost across the bare, vulnerable skin on the back of Sasha’s neck, tracing her vertebrae, and Sasha shudders hard.Azu's relationship with her Goddess has changed her. Sasha really, probably should mind.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	creature of desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fozzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fozzy/gifts).



> foz, darling, i am so glad i met you. you're such a lovely friend, such a sweetheart, and an absolute crimelord. i hope you have an excellent day, please enjoy some fairly fucky vampires.  
> title from mary magdalene by fka twigs bc of course it fucking is

The room is dark, lit only by the soft amber of flickering candles, but Sasha still moves through it uneasily. It’s not _her_ darkness, not really – it’s the close, heavy dim of a bedroom. The kind of dark that Azu fits right into, in her silky pink embroidered robe, the rosy fabric making her glow like the little flames.

Sasha just feels awkward, too small and too plain in her black vest – the only shirt she has that bares her neck and most of her shoulders. She curls her arms around her stomach and squishes, holding herself back from turning tail and fleeing.

A presence steps up behind her, and she doesn’t turn, even though it itches to have Azu squarely in a blind spot. She breathes in and out, forcing the tension out of her muscles, until she can lean back into this person who, unbelievably, she trusts. Until the arms that come up to wrap around her waist are more welcome than frightening.

Azu’s lips ghost across the bare, vulnerable skin on the back of Sasha’s neck, tracing her vertebrae, and Sasha shudders hard. So hard, she’d have pulled herself out of Azu’s grip if Azu weren’t so strong. As is, the arms around he keep her close, no problem.

“Are you alright?” Azu murmurs, and even now, even with Sasha knowing what she is, what this bone-deep blood-heavy love Azu has for her goddess has made her, she still sounds so _soft_. “Do you want-“

“No!” The word explodes from Sasha’s chest before she can catch it, and her hands fly down to Azu’s wrist, grabbing at her arm. “Don’t- It’s fine, yeah? I’m, I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Azu replies gently, hugging her close with what Sasha knows is only a fraction of her strength. “I just… I don’t want to hurt you, Sasha, not ever. This isn’t meant to be something that hurts people.”

Sasha’s not totally sure if she believes that or not. Obviously, _not_ is the smart answer. She just doesn’t feel all that smart right now, is all.

Azu’s tusks brush enamel-hard against the curve of her shoulder. She’d sort of expected fangs, but Azu doesn’t have those. It’s not really about fangs, though, is it? It’s about the blood, Azu had told her; warm and rich-red, salty and sweet and the stuff of life, of love, of birth and death and beauty and the heat of life. There’d been other stuff, too, but admittedly, Sasha hadn’t listened that hard.

The look on Azu’s face, as she’d talked; reverent and open and hungry for something outside anything Sasha’s ever known.

“Okay,” she mutters, making herself breathe deeper, longer. “Do it, will you?”

Azu’s breath stutters over her skin, and Sasha can feel her sharp exhale against her shoulder blades. “Okay,” she echoes, voice practically vibrating through Sasha’s bones, and then her tusks are digging in, not nearly as blunt as Sasha thought they’d be, and the _strength_ behind them –

Her skin gives all of a sudden, the pain vivid and red behind her eyes, almost cold. Sasha doesn’t wince – she’s had _so_ much worse – but Azu pulls back quickly anyway and presses her lips to the torn skin in apology. At the warm weight coming down on her injury, Sasha does start forward, but then Azu’s tongue, large and wet and burning warm, sweeps over the wounds.

And then –

It’s not like drugs. There’s no sickening lurch, nothing that feels foreign or wrong. Just a wash of heat from deep inside her, sweeping her up like the storm on the Channel and washing her away. It races through her arteries and capillaries so fast she can practically trace the whole net of them for a moment, pools low in her gut and shimmers like a desert haze over her vision, sending her head twisting and reeling and falling right down into something mindless and _free_.

Sasha’s moan is torn from her throat like cloth ripping, and her legs would come out from under her if Azu didn’t have such a good grip, strong arms holding her suspended.

“Oh, Sasha,” Azu whispers when she pulls back from her shoulder, and there is _awe_ in her voice, rich as brocade. “You taste so _good_ ”

Any words Sasha tries for slip from her grasp and clatter to the floor. Instead, she tilts her neck back, further into Azu’s solid warmth – warmth that soaks into her perfectly until she’s heavy and sodden and melting with it – and whines.

“Shh,” Azu croons, dipping her head back to Sasha’s shoulder. “I’ve got you, love,” she tells her, as her lips close soft and encompassing over the bleeding scratches, and then she starts to _suck_.

And Azu does have her, she does, every swallow sends Sasha spiralling deeper into her arms, eyes closed against the onslaught of spiralling pleasure, and Azu is always there to catch her. When Azu moves backwards, Sasha follows, and she would be stumbling, all coordination gone, except for how easily Azu holds her up, helps her move. Then she’s hoisted off her feet, her bum settled into Azu’s seated lap and her upper body falling back to recline against Azu’s torso.

Her eyes are still closed, but that’s okay. Azu can be in charge of watching for danger for a bit.

When Azu’s lips come away blood-slick from her shoulder, Sasha feels it like the loss of her finger, a lurching, stumbling emptiness. Just for one horrible moment, then Azu whispers something against her skin, lips brushing against the mark she’d make on Sasha, and Sasha can feel the wound healing in moments, flesh knitting together and skin sealing.

It feels so _good_. Maybe it feels like how praying feels, for Azu.

Azu’s still holding her, all six foot six of her, muscle and softness and that dizzying, delicious heat. Sasha burrows back in, head swimming, and Azu helps her turn to cuddle up properly. Distantly, Sasha wonders how this much touch can feel so grounding, so wonderful, when normally it’d make her shake out of her skin.

“Thank you,” Azu sighs into her ear, words heavy as a ripe pomegranate, as blood-soaked cloth. “You gave me such a gift, Sasha. _Thank you.”_

 _What,_ Sasha wants to say, or _you’re welcome, I guess_ , or _glad you liked, more where that came from_. All that slips from her mouth is a single soft, helpless whine, a baby-animal noise that makes Azu bundle her up and croon praise and blessings.

Despite her arms and shoulders being uncovered, Sasha feels like there’s something settled around her shoulders, weighty and soaked with the heat of a body. It could be Azu’s venom thing, some weird scrambling of her senses – but it’s not, course it’s not. Aphrodite’s not that subtle, she guesses.

Sasha lets her heavy head fall onto Azu’s shoulder, breathing in the rose-and-myrtle-and-skin scent of her, and drifts happy and warm and drowsy. Full, somehow, no matter how much blood’s been taken out of her. Sated, blessed, all-over _good_. She doesn’t remember what she was ever scared about. Everything is perfect.


End file.
